sinrepediafandomcom-20200215-history
Destruction of Nyssa
The Destruction of Nyssa was the final battle of the Force Cold War. With the defeat of the Dominion of Darkness in the Imperial Civil Conflict, and the destruction here, the war was over. The Nyssa Defence Net The Nyssa system was defended by no less than two hundred and fifty Golan XI stations, modified to Darth Insipid's specifications - the 'True Harm' design. The XITH was designed to carry twenty four starfighters, usually E-wings, and was armed enough that it could take on an Imperial-class Star Destroyer - an upgrade on previous models, but as the ship of the line at the time was the Scythe-class cruiser or the Pellaeon-class Star Destroyer, the XITH was roughly worth half of a PSD, though it could inflict a great deal more harm with its twenty torpedo launchers. Insipid specified that the hyperdrives of these stations were to be entirely removed, to reduce the temptation of Sith to commandeer one or several of the stations and go rogue, and had them replaced with standard engines. This retrofit and move in military focus nearly bankrupt the Tapani Sector, but with the financial support of the Senex sector, the Tapani Sector managed to construct the defence net to Insipids specifications within three years. Two hundred of the stations remained above Nyssa at all times, which itself was defended by a planetary shield and district shields, while the other stations were deployed around the system, five to each other planet or exit point. Though five stations could hardly stop a dedicated invasion, it was expected that the Sith would be aware of any potential threats well in advance, and be able to detach the relevant number of stations from Nyssa itself to the necessary points. This was not the case with the Remsian assault. The Dominion Sith Temple Occupying the centre of the defence is the government district, and the converted palace of House Mecetti, covering three hundred square meters, and making up the central Sith Temple - at very least publicly. The Dominion of Darkness nonetheless has the majority of its Sith at the Temple on Nyssa, as well as those operatives the Mecrosa assigns to them. Each district, usually covering whole square kilometers, has a pair of planetary weapons assigned to it - one turbolaser, one ion cannon - and a squadron of E-wings. There are a dozen districts around the planet, though many areas don't warrant any defence whatsoever. The objective of this is to create a fortress world without parallel - though Bastion has even greater defences than Nyssa. Any assault on Nyssa would be soundly rebuffed, and a siege incredibly costly. The Dominion of Darkness made a costly mistake in thinking that they were invincible, as the Remsian Republic would prove. Operation Sovereign Operation Sovereign was the Codename of the Echani Taskforce brought together to hunt down those responsible for the framing of the Mikaru Clan and the Echani. The Task force consisted of dozens ships, all echani designs save a single planetary assault craft donated by the Remsian Republic and a number of prowlers. The Taskforce came into conflict with the Dominion of Darkness, on several occasions. It particularly caused issues in the Bothan Sector since the Bothan defense fleet was crippled from an earlier engagement and its allegiance with the Dominion of Darkness and in turn the Tapani became clear. At the time it was the single largest fleet movement instigated by a member of the Galactic Merchants Union since the Vong War. While the Remsian Republic supplied logistics ships and support personnel the Free Echani Alliance fielded most of the strength of the operation. The Fleet consisted of many FEA ships, designs dating back to the Galactic Civil war, but none the less deadly. Dozens of old surplus TIE series fighters were fielded in the operation. The Republic supplied a battalion of troops from their Marine Corp to aid the operation but were unable to supply more due to their own war with the Bothans. Commanding the taskforce were two ''Bellator''-class star battlecruisers the Piercing Flame and Sun Guard. The Battle TO BE COMPLETED Aftermath The destruction of the Sith Temple on Nyssa completely shattered the strength of the Dominion of Darkness, killing almost all of its members. Barely a dozen Sith survived the cataclysm, and the Remsians promptly withdrew their fleet from Tapani space - which abruptly rejoined the GA, hours before Bothan Space, similarly ruined in battle with the Templars, did the same. The Mecrosa Order carefully spent the next three decades recovering, only to be destroyed by Kira Romar in the build-up to the Battle of Bastion. The Remsian Republic, for its part, withdrew back into the Unknown Regions, having just received information about the One Sith, concealed on Korriban... it had to recover from the Force Cold War themselves - and quickly. The Dominion, for their part, retreated to their first base on Rakata Prime, and slowly began recovering from this cataclysm, Darth Insipid putting them to use within his Sith Imperium...